Familienbande
by patty2
Summary: Kat verchwindet bei einer Mission spurlos. Das Team kann den Verlust nicht verkraften und besonders Derek fängt an an sich zu zweifeln...


Disclaimer: This story is an original work of amateur fiction, and is written purely for the private entertainment of P:TL fans. This story is no way affiliated with Trilogy, MGM Worldwide Television or the Sci-Fi Channel. The characters are their property and this story is not meant to infringe upon the copyrights of MGM, Trilogy, or any other organization that owns an interest in "Poltergeist, the Legacy" (tm).  
  
Familienbande  
  
Manchmal wird ein Traum zum Albtraum, doch dann, in der düstersten Stunde unseres Schicksals, kann der schwärzeste Fleck unserer Vergangenheit eine Hoffnung formen, unsere einzige Hoffnung.  
  
I  
  
Derek ging in sein Zimmer. Was sollte er hier noch? Rachels Worte hallten ihm immer noch im Kopf. "Du bist schuld." Wie hatte das alles geschehen können, was war passiert? Seine Gedanken glitten zurück in die Vergangenheit.  
  
Nick packte gerade die letzten Geräte ein, die sie für ihre anstehende Expedition noch brauchen würde, als Rachel das Legat betrat. "Ist Derek in seinem Büro?" fragte sie. "Glaube schon" gab Nick zurück. "Was schaust du denn so genervt?" "Kats Direktorin hat heute angerufen, die Klassenfahrt fällt aus. Anscheinend hat über die Hälfte der Klasse die Grippe. Jetzt weiß ich nicht wohin mit ihr. Ihr werdet wohl ohne mich fahren müssen." "Das ist ja wirklich ein tolles Timing." "Na ja, ich geh mal zu Derek." "Bin schon da." Derek kam gerade die Treppe herunter, als er Rachel sah. "Was gibt´s denn?" "Ich wollte dir nur Bescheid sagen, dass ihr ohne mich auskommen müsst. Ich weiß nicht wohin mit Kat." "Ich dachte, sie ist auf Klassenfahrt?" "Die fällt aus. Und eine Woche möchte ich sie wirklich nicht alleine bei einem Babysitter lassen." "Dann nimm sie doch mit." "Derek, doch nicht auf eine Expedition des Legats. Du weißt, ich will sie von alldem etwas fernhalten." "Wir haben doch nur vor, ein paar Messungen an einigen alten Ruinen vorzunehmen. Sieh es als Reise der Luna-Stiftung." "Derek, wirklich nicht." Damit war das Thema vorerst abgehandelt, bis am nächsten Tag Kat von Dereks Vorschlag Wind bekam. "Mum, wieso kann ich nicht mitfahren?" "Kat, es ist zu gefährlich. Wir machen es uns zu Hause schön." "Das ist aber langweilig. Derek hat gesagt, ich kann mitfahren. Es ist nämlich gar nicht gefährlich." "Kat...!!!" Derek hatte die Diskussion stillschweigend beobachtet, aber jetzt ergriff er Partei für Kat. "Rachel, es ist wirklich sicher. Es ist doch nur eine Art Urlaubsreise. Kat kann dabei einiges lernen." "Mum, biiiitttteee!?" "Also, ich denke darüber nach. Und jetzt Ende der Diskussion." "Derek, hälst du es wirklich für eine gute Idee, Kat mitzunehmen?" fragte Alex und schenkte sich einen Kaffee ein. Derek sah von seiner Zeitung auf, in die er sich wieder vertieft hatte. "Wieso nicht. Es ist nur eine Vermessungsreihe, die wir machen. Keine Geister, keine Dämonen." "Bist du sicher?" "Ich würde Kat nie in Gefahr bringen. Lass ihr doch die kleine Freude."  
  
Einige Tage später war das Team des San Francisco Hauses damit beschäftigt, die Geräte für die kommenden Tage aufzubauen. "Derek, wo kommt das hin?" "Das gehört zur Computerausrüstung. Das kannst du Nick bringen, Kat." "OK" Derek schaute Kat nach, die fleißig bei allem half. "Na, wie gefällt´s dir hier, Rachel." "Es ist eine richtige Idylle, Derek. Kaum zu glauben, dass hier einmal eine Stadt gestanden hat." "Man weiß bis heute nicht, was mit den Bewohnern und ihrer Kultur passiert ist. Ob sie weggezogen sind oder einfach ausgestorben. Man hat kaum Kenntnis über ihre Religion, Bräuche und Kultur." "Alles Geheimnisvolle zieht dich an, nicht wahr?" "Schuldig!" Die nächsten Tage verliefen ruhig, sie kamen gut mit der Arbeit voran und es war wie ein großer Familienausflug. In der dritten Nacht jedoch wurde die Ruhe gestört. Der sonst sternenklare Himmel zog sich innerhalb weniger Minuten zu und kein Tier schien sich zu regen. Alle saßen am Lagerfeuer und blickten in die Flammen. "Kat, Liebling, es ist Zeit fürs Bett. Ich komme gleich nach." "OK, Mummy." Kat ging ohne zu Murren in Richtung Zelt. Wenig später gingen auch die anderen in ihre Zelte. "Kat," Rachel stellt die Lampe etwas heller, "gute Nacht. Kat???" Niemand antwortete. Kat konnte doch noch nicht schlafen! Als Rachel sich richtig im Zelt umblickte, konnte sie Kat nicht entdecken. Gerade kam Alex in ihr gemeinsames Zelt. "Hast du draußen Kat gesehen?" fragte Rachel, langsam bekam sie es mit der Angst um ihre Tochter zu tun. "Nein, vielleicht hat sie sich zu den Jungs geschlichen?" spaßte Alex. Sie verließen beide das Zelt und gingen zu Derek und Nick. "Ist Kat bei euch?" "Nein. Wieso? Ist sie nicht bei euch?" fragte Nick. "Nein, oh Gott, wo ist sie denn nur?" Auf einmal herrschte Panik. Eben war sie doch noch da gewesen. "Sie wird irgendwo sein, wir suchen alles ab." erklärte Derek. Sie bildeten Zweierteams und durchsuchten das Gelände, je länger sie keine Spur von Kat fanden, desto panischer wurde die Stimmung. Die Rufe noch Kat verhallten unbeantwortet in der Nacht. Plötzlich flackerte weiter entfernt ein Lichtschein auf. Alle hatten ihn gesehen und gingen darauf zu. Als sie dort ankamen, sahen sie, dass der Lichtschein aus der Mitte eines Steinkreises zu kommen schien. In der Mitte des Kreises war Kat. "Kat, komm her." Rief Rachel, aber Kat reagierte nicht. Sie zitterte und starrte auf das Zentrum des Lichtes. "Mummy, es ist so kalt. Hol mich!" "Kat.." Plötzlich schwoll das Licht an, es wirkte kalt und erfüllte die Nacht. Blitzartig, wie es aufgetauscht war, war es dann wieder verschwunden. Und mit ihm Kat. "Wo ist Kat. Was ist passiert? Was...." Rachel stotterte und starrte in den Kreis. Alles war so schnell passiert, das niemand reagieren konnte. Sie wussten nicht, was geschehen war. Alles, was sie wussten, war, dass Kat verschwunden war und blieb, auch als sie die ganze Nacht und den nächsten Tag wieder und wieder alles absuchten. Erschöpft sanken sie am Spätnachmittag im Lager zusammen. Rachel hatte seit der Nacht nichts mehr gesagt, doch jetzt blickte sie Derek an und sagte: "Du bist Schuld."  
  
II  
  
Sie hatten alles versucht, Kat zu finden, alles was nur irgendwie erdenklich war. Derek seufzte und blickte sich wie benommen in seinem Zimmer um. "Du bist schuld...." Ja, er war schuld. Er hätte es wissen müssen, er hätte es spüren müssen, aber er hatte keine Gefahr gesehen. Derek blickte hinaus zum Fenster, irgendwo da draußen war sie, alleine, voller Angst und es war sein Fehler. Er hatte das leise Klopfen an seiner Tür gar nicht bemerkt. Als er nicht reagierte, ging die Tür ein Stück weit auf.  
  
III  
  
Nick arbeitete gerade am Computer, als er von einem Klirren aufgeschreckt wurde. Verwirrt stand er auf und ging in die Bibliothek, aus der der Lärm gekommen zu sein schien. Er brauchte einige Sekunden um die Szene, die sich ihm darbot, zu verstehen. Rachel und Derek standen einander gegenüber, Rachels Gesicht war rot, ihre Augen verquollen und doch starrten sie Derek mit blinder Wut an. Derek ließ keine Reaktion erkennen, er schien von dem ganzen Geschehen nicht betroffen zu sein. Hinter ihm lagen einige Scherben. Nick sah, dass es sich wohl um die kleine Vase handelte, die normalerweise auf dem Tisch, neben dem Rachel gerade stand, platziert gewesen war. "Du hast uns hierher gebracht, du hast dafür gesorgt, dass sie mitkommt. Du, du...... du hättest es wissen müssen. Sie war doch noch ein Kind, mein Kind. Hörst du, mein Kind...," Rachel schrie auf Derek ein. Ihre Stimme überschlug sich dabei. Schließlich sank sie weinend und zitternd auf die Knie und verbarg ihr Gesicht hinter ihren Händen. "Sie waren doch das einzige, was mir noch geblieben war " flüsterte Rachel. Derek hatte die ganze Szene wie ein Außenstehender verfolgt, keine Regung gezeigt und kein Wort gesagt. Doch jetzt ging er auf Rachel zu, kniete neben ihr nieder und wollte den Arm um sie legen, um sie zu trösten. "Wir werden sie finden, Rachel. Wir finden Kat" sagte Derek mit fester Entschlossenheit. Rachel hob den Kopf und drehte ihn langsam, dann blickte sie Derek direkt in die Augen. Sie hatte sich mit einem Mal beruhigt, ihre Stimme klang klar und vernünftig und hatte die Hysterie, die eben noch in ihr lag, verloren. "Derek, wir werden Kat nicht mehr finden. Es ist allein deine Schuld. Du hast mir das Liebste genommen, was ich noch hatte. Das werde ich dir nie verzeihen. Es ist deine Schuld." Rachel atmete tief durch, erhob sich und verließ das Zimmer, um mit ihrem Schmerz alleine zu sein. Derek blickte ihr nicht nach, er starrte auf den Fleck, auf dem eben noch Rachel gekniet hatte. Dann stand auch er auf und verließ den Raum.  
  
Keiner der beiden hatte Nick bemerkt. Er hatte alles beobachtet und brauchte doch lange, um alles zu verstehen. Er ging durch den Raum und ließ sich auf einen Sessel fallen. Nick kämpfte mit seinen eigenen Gefühlen, Schuld, Wut, Ohnmacht. Wie sollte sich Rachel erst fühlen? Seit Kats Verschwinden war sie erstaunlich gefasst gewesen; was jetzt wohl passiert war, damit sie so zusammenbrach? Und was war mit Derek los? In Nick kroch auf einmal eine Angst hoch, die ihn beinahe zu lähmen schien und gegen die er machtlos war. Als Navy-Seal hatte er viele gefährliche Situationen erlebt und auch durch das Legat war er mit vielen unvorstellbaren Gefahren konfrontiert worden. Er kannte also die Angst und konnte mit ihr umgehend, aber was er gerade spürte, war anders, auf seine Weise viel erschreckender. Für Nick waren diese Menschen seine Familie, sein Halt. Nick hatte nie etwas wie eine richtige Familie gehabt, immer war da Furcht, Furcht vor seinem Vater, Furcht um seine Mutter. Hier hatte er zum erstenmal eine Heimat gefunden, Menschen, die ihn so annahmen und liebten, wie er war, die für ihn im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes durch die Hölle gehen würden. Und das alles zerbrach im Moment vor seinen Augen, ohne dass etwas dagegen tun konnte. Er fühlte sich wieder wie der kleine Jungen, der er eigentlich nie wieder sein wollte. Nick blieb noch einen Augenblick sitzen. " Nein " sagte er auf einmal laut. " Ich werde nicht tatenlos zusehen, wie alles zerstört wird." Er beschloss mit Derek zu reden, um herauszufinden, was passiert war, wie man Rachel helfen und Kat endlich finden könnte.  
  
Er klopfte an Dereks Tür. Keine Reaktion. Er öffnete sie einen Spalt und blickte in Dereks Zimmer. Derek stand am Fenster und blickte hinaus. " Derek? " begann Nick und blickte auf den älteren Mann, der für ihn mehr war als nur ein Präzeptor oder Freund. Derek reagierte noch immer nicht. Nick trat hinter Derek und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. " Derek, hey.... " " Rachel hat Recht ." Nick erstarrte innerlich, als er diese Worte hörte und die Stimme, die sie sprachen. Die Stimme klang müde und voll Resignation. Nick schluckte, er war gekommen, um mit Derek über Rachel und ihr weiteres Vorgehen in diesem Fall zu reden. Doch den Mann, der da am Fenster stand, kannte er nicht. "Rachel hat es nicht so gemeint. Du weißt in welcher Verfassung ist! " Sagte Nick behutsam. "Du hättest ihrer Augen sehen sollen, so voller Hass." erwiderte Derek geistesabwesend. Nick schluckte, was sollte er darauf sagen? "Gib ihr Zeit, wenn wir Kat gefunden haben, wird alles wieder in Ordnung kommen" sagte er dann voller Zuversicht. Er war sich sicher, irgendwie würden sie Kat irgendwo finden. "Ja, natürlich." Derek drehte sich um. Er schien seine düsteren Gedanken beiseite geschoben zu haben. Er blickte Nick an und sah die Verwirrung und den Schmerz, der in Nicks Augen lag. Er hatte schon genug falsch gemacht, jetzt wollte er nicht auch noch Nick damit belasten, der in diesem Augenblick so verletzlich aussah, wie ihn Derek selten zuvor gesehen hatte. " Wir sollten alles noch einmal durchgehen, irgend etwas haben wir übersehen. Gehst du schon einmal vor, ich komme gleich nach " meinte Derek. Er konnte Nicks Erleichterung spüren, als dieser das Zimmer verließ und durch den Flur in Richtung Bibliothek verschwand. Derek blickte Nick noch nach. Nein, er wollte ihn mit seinen Gedanken und Problemen nicht belasten. Nick hatte Recht, sie würden Kat finden. Es war für alle schon schwer genug. Derek folgte Nick und hoffte dabei nicht auf Rachel zu stoßen. Rachel.....  
  
IV  
  
Alex öffnete die Tür, das Wetter war fürchterlich, es regnete in Strömen und sie war froh, wieder im Trockenen zu sein. Obwohl ständig eine gedrückte Stimmung im Haus herrschte, war sie heute besonders gutgelaunt und freute sich auf ein heißes Bad mit einem schönen heißen Kakao dazu. Woher ihre gute Laune kam, konnte Alex gar nicht genau sagen, aber es tat gut, einmal der Realität etwas zu entfliehen. Sie fragte sich, wo die anderen waren. Die Küche war leer. "Hallo? Niemand da?" rief sie ins Haus und ging erst einmal auf ihr Zimmer, um sich umzuziehen. Als sie wieder nach unten kam, war immer noch keiner zu sehen. Sie ahnte, dass sich die anderen wohl wieder im Kontrollraum aufhalten mussten. Sie ging in die Bibliothek und geradewegs auf den versteckten Durchgang zu, als sie plötzlich wie versteinert stehen blieb. Sie begann zu zittern, während eine Reihe fremder Gefühle auf sie einstürmte. Wut, Hass, Schuld, Verzweiflung. In ihrer Vision konnte sie die Szene, die sich vor kurzem hier ereignet hatte, nochmals verfolgen. Sie sah Rachel, voll verzweifelter Wut, und Derek, anscheinend unbeeindruckt von alldem. Dann war alles vorbei. Alex brauchte eine Weile, um alles zu verarbeiten. Sie atmete tief durch, mit ihrer guten Laune war es endgültig vorbei Doch insgeheim hatte sie auf einen solchen Vorfall gehofft. Die latent schlechte Stimmung nagte an ihnen allen, jetzt, wo endlich einmal etwas an die Oberfläche gedrungen waren, konnten vielleicht alle besser mit Kats Verschwinden umgehen. Endlich offen über die Gefühle reden. Alex dachte dabei besonders an Rachel, die sich bis er tapfer gehalten hatte und, diszipliniert wie sie war, sich selbst keinen emotionalen Raum gegeben hatte. Alex ging weiter in den Kontrollraum. Sie sah Nick und Derek, die beide in ihrer Arbeit vertieft zu sein schienen. Alex schaute sich noch einmal genau um, sie hatte erwartet auch Rachel hier anzutreffen. " Wo ist Rachel?" platzte es schließlich aus Alex heraus, nachdem sie Rachel auch nach intensiver Suche hatte nirgendwo entdecken können. Nick blickte auf, er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass Alex den Raum betreten hatte. "Ahhh, hallo Alex, wieder da? Rachel, eh ja, ich denke auf ihren Zimmer." " Was heißt, du denkst?! Nachdem, was passiert ist, seid ihr nicht bei ihr?! Derek! " Alex war außer sich. Was war hier eigentlich los? Derek blickte auf. "Was sollte denn passiert sein?" fragte er lethargisch. "Das weißt du genau, man kann Nachwirkungen immer noch spüren." Alex blickte Derek ungläubig an. Für einen Moment huschte ein Schreck über Dereks Gesicht, als er realisierte, dass Alex durch eine Vision Zeuge des ganzen Vorfalls geworden war. Doch dann war seine Mimik wieder ausdruckslos. "Ich denke, Rachel ist jetzt lieber alleine." "Und ich denke, du drückst dich lieber um deine Verantwortung, Derek. Und was ist mit dir los, Nick?" Alex war wütend. Wie konnten sie Rachel alleine lassen, wo war der Zusammenhalt geblieben? Sie warf beiden einen düsteren Blick zu, drehte sich um und verließ den Raum.  
  
Alex durchsuchte das ganze Haus, doch nirgends fand sie eine Spur von Rachel. Langsam machte sie sich immer mehr Sorgen. Rachel würde sich doch hoffentlich nichts angetan haben? Alex wusste nicht mehr, wo sie noch suchen sollte, da fiel ihr auf einmal der kleine Raum ein, in dem Kat sich so gerne versteckt, wenn sie mit Nick durch das Haus tobte. Alex ging die Treppe hinunter. Sie hatte Recht gehabt: In mitten von Kats Spielzeug saß Rachel und drückte einen Teddy fest in ihren Arm. Es schien, als hätte sie Alex überhaupt nicht bemerkt, doch plötzlich sagte sie: "Ich habe Kat immer gebeten, hier einmal aufzuräumen, eigentlich sollte sie hier gar nicht spielen. Ich hätte sie nie in dieses Haus bringen dürfen." Sie drückte den Teddy noch fester an sich und hielt ein Schluchzen zurück. "Oh Gott, Alex. Wie soll ich nur ohne sie leben?" Sie starrte Alex aus leeren Augen an. Alex nahm Rachel in die Arme. " Wir finden sie, wir werden sie finden." versprach Alex und strich Rachel über den Kopf. "Derek wird alles tun....." Rachel spannte unerwartet alle Muskel an und schob Alex von sich weg. "Derek!" Rachel lachte hysterisch. "Er ist doch der Grund für ihr Verschwinden. Durch ihn ist doch alles erst ins Rollen gekommen. Er hat mir meine Tochter genommen." "Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein." Alex musterte Rachel erstaunt; sie wirkte nun hart und verbittert; als Alex Rachel ansah, wusste sie jedoch, dass Rachel es durchaus ernst meinte. " Derek wusste nicht, was auf uns zu kommt. Er hat alles getan, um es zu verhindern, er..." "Er hat Kat nachgegeben, er hat meine Autorität untergraben" fuhr ihr Rachel ins Wort. "Ich wollte sie nie mitnehmen. Es war zu gefährlich, aber Derek musste mich ja unbedingt dazu drängen. Du hattest auch Bedenken Kat dem allem auszusetzen." "Ja, natürlich, aber deshalb trifft Derek doch keine Schuld. Es ist einfach passiert, niemand kann etwas dazu." "Er ist der Präzeptor, er hätte es wissen müssen. Es ist für ihn nur ein Verlust mehr, ein weiterer Punkt auf seiner Liste. Julia, William Sloan und nun Kat. Es ist ihm egal, er ist kalt wie Eis." Rachel stand abrupt auf, sah den Teddy an, den sie dann achtlos fallen ließ und ging hinaus. Alex blieb mit ihren Gedanken zurück, das, was Rachel gesagt hatte, gab ihr zu denken. Ja, er war der Präzeptor und es war ein Fehler gewesen, Kat mitzunehmen, aber wer hätte das wissen sollen. Aber kalt wie Eis.... Ihre Gedanken glitten zurück in jene Nacht vor einigen Jahren, in der Julia auf so grausame Weise ums Leben gekommen war. Sie konnte sich noch an den Schmerz erinnern, der sie damals erfüllt hatte. Sie alle hatten diesen Schmerz geteilt. Obwohl Nick durch diese Geschehnisse auf besonders tragische Weise getroffen war. Derek hatte nie wieder über diese Begebenheit und seine Emotionen gesprochen. Aber Alex wusste, dass Derek noch heute Schuldgefühle hatte. Gerade gegenüber Nick. Natürlich, im Nachhinein war es ein Fehler gewesen, Kat mitzunehmen, aber Derek litt genauso unter ihrem Verlust, wie sie alle. Alex dachte an Rachel, sie schien die Hoffnung aufgegeben zu haben, ihre Tochter jemals lebend wiederzusehen. Alex seufzte, es hatte keinen Zweck, sich weiter zu quälen, morgen war auch noch ein Tag.  
  
V  
  
"Wie geht es Rachel heute Morgen?" fragte Nick, als er in die Küche kam und sich einen Kaffee einschenkte. Alex saß am Tisch und blätterte gedankenverloren in der Zeitung, schien sich aber gar nicht für die Nachrichten zu interessieren. "Wie? Ach ja, Rachel. Ich habe nach ihr geschaut, sie schläft noch. Sie hat gestern wohl noch ein Beruhigungsmittel genommen." "Das war vernünftig. Wie soll es jetzt weitergehen?" Alex legte die Zeitung beiseite, Nick schnappte sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich rücklings darauf, die Arme über der Rückenlehne verschränkt. "Wenn ich das nur wüsste. Habt ihr gestern noch irgendetwas gefunden?" "Nein, wir sind noch einmal alles durchgegangen, haben alle Quellen überprüft. Nichts, einfach nichts." Nick trank einen Schluck Kaffee und schüttelte den Kopf. "Wo ist eigentlich Derek?" erkundigte sich Alex. "Der saß die ganze Nacht am Computer, er hat sich kurz hingelegt." "Rachel macht ihn für alles verantwortlich" warf Alex ein. "Das ist doch lächerlich, es ist passiert." Nick blickte Alex direkt an und versuchte ihre Meinung dazu zu ergründen. "Er trug die Verantwortung. Ich frage mich, wie er das alles so einfach wegstecken kann, er ist so gefasst." Alex war aufgestanden und ging unruhig in der Küche umher. "Wie schafft er das bloß?" "So gefasst, wie du vielleicht denkst, ist Derek gar nicht. Du hättest in gestern nach dem Streit sehen sollen, die Seite an ihm kenne ich nicht. Ihn belastet das alles auch sehr." "Wenn er das nur zeigen würde, das würde Rachel schon sehr helfen." "Er wird es schon, wenn er es für das Richtige hält." gab Nick zu bedenken." Nick, die beiden müssen miteinander reden, Rachel braucht Hilfe, auch Dereks Hilfe." "Es braucht alles seine Zeit, es wird alles wieder ins Lot kommen." "Nick Boyle propagiert Geduld, ich glaube, ich trau´ meinen Ohren nicht??!!" lachte Alex und genoss die plötzliche Heiterkeit in der sonst so schweren Atmosphäre.  
  
VI  
  
Derek versuchte etwas Schlaf zu finden. Es gelang ihm kaum. Schließlich gab er es auf, duschte und zog sich an. Er wollte sobald als möglich wieder in den gewohnten Alltag kommen. Er erwischte sich dabei, wieder an Kats Verschwinden und die Ereignisse, die dorthin geführt hatten, zu denken. Schnell schob er diese Gedanken beiseite. Momentan konnten sie nichts machen, er hatte alle Daten und Berichte an London gesendet. Vielleicht übersahen sie etwas, weil sie persönlich viel zu sehr betroffen waren. London hatte vielleicht mehr Glück. Es hieß abwarten.  
  
Derek ging in die Küche, nahm sich einen Kaffee und setzte seinen Weg in den Kontrollraum fort. Nick und Alex arbeiteten die liegengeblieben Berichte der letzten Wochen auf. Rachel war nirgends zu erblicken. "Guten Morgen ihr beiden." "Später Morgen, gut geschlafen?" fragte Nick. "Derek, kann ich mit dir reden." Derek konnte sich in etwa vorstellen, um was es Alex ging. "Später Alex, wir sollten erst einmal die aktuellen Probleme angehen." Derek fragte mit keinem Wort nach Rachel. Er war froh, ihr heute noch nicht begegnet zu sein, er konnte ihr nicht in die Augen sehen, nicht, nachdem so vieles vorgefallen war. "Vorerst wird London die Untersuchungen in Kats Fall leiten. Wir müssen uns um die anderen Dinge kümmern und uns wieder auf den neusten Stand bringen." "Hat London alle Daten, oder brauchen sie noch etwas?" wollte Nick wissen. "Ich habe alles geschickt, was wir haben. Sie halten uns auf dem Laufenden. Das wäre es eigentlich schon." Derek wartete keine Antwort der anderen ab, sondern ging gleich in sein Arbeitszimmer. Alex starrte ihm fassungslos nach." Er hat nicht einmal nach Rachel gefragt!" "Lass ihm Zeit" brummte Nick nur und wand sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu. Alex reichte es, sie schnaubte vor Wut und stürmte in Dereks Büro. "Derek, wir müssen reden." "So, müssen wir das?" Derek hatte keine Lust auf eine Konfrontation und er hatte auch keine Lust noch weiter über Rachel oder Kat zu sprechen. Er wollte es verdrängen, vorerst. Nick und Alex würden sich schon um Rachel kümmern, wie sollte er ihr denn helfen? "Alex, was Kats Fall angeht, da halte ich meine Entscheidung für das Beste. Wir sind am Ende und drehen uns nur im Kreis. London wird vielleicht von einem anderen Blickwinkel einen neuen Aspekt finden, den wir übersehen haben." "Derek, die Entscheidung finde ich gut. Es geht um etwas anderes, es geht um Rachel. Sie braucht uns, uns alle. Auch wenn es vielleicht nicht so aussieht." "Ich denke nicht, dass ich für Rachel momentan eine große Hilfe bin." "Ich weiß, wie sie auf dich reagiert, aber gerade deshalb solltet ihr reden." "Alex, lass uns allen Zeit, bitte!" Derek sagte dies mit einem solchen Nachdruck, dass Alex wusste, hier würde sie vorerst kein Glück haben. Zeit, ja, vielleicht brauchten sie wirklich alle nur etwas Zeit.  
  
In den nächsten Tagen schaffte es das Team wieder auf den aktuellen Stand zu kommen und die liegengeblieben Berichte und Fälle zu bearbeiten. Es war einige Arbeit, aber jeder stürzte sich darauf, um abgelenkt zu sein. Rachel hatte beschlossen, wieder feste in ihrem Haus in der Stadt zu wohnen und sich ihren Patienten zu widmen. Das Leben ging weiter, auch ohne Kat. Doch es verging kein Tag, an dem nicht alle an sie dachten. Aus London hatte man noch keine Nachricht bekommen, dort schien man auch nicht wirklich weiter zu kommen, was eigentlich damals passiert war.  
  
"Ich halte das nicht mehr aus!" Nick wurde aufgeschreckt und drehte sich verwirrt nach Alex um. "Was hälst du nicht mehr aus?" fragte er. "Diese Stille, dieses Anschweigen. Rachel ist kaum noch hier, Derek ist noch in sich gekehrter als sonst. Merkst du denn nicht, wie die Risse zwischen uns immer tiefer werden?" "Also, ich weiß nicht, was du eigentlich meinst. Für unsere Lage haben wir doch alles gut im Griff. So, und ich gehe jetzt ein paar Runden laufen." Nick ging rasch auf sein Zimmer, zog sich seine Trainingskleidung an und freute sich auf einen entspannenden Lauf. Während er lief gingen ihm Alexs Worte nicht aus dem Kopf. Ja, sie hatte Recht. Auch wenn er es ignorieren wollte, es war so, sie entfremdeten sich alle immer mehr. Plötzlich war die Angst wieder da. Doch was konnte er tun? Nick beschleunigte seinen Schritt und wählte einen Weg, der vom Haus wegführte. Er lief und hoffte seinen Problemen und Ängsten zu entkommen.  
  
Am Nachmittag fuhr ein Auto vor. Ein Mann stieg aus und blickte sich um, dann ging er zielstrebig auf die Eingangstür zu und klingelte. Es dauerte eine Weile bis ihm geöffnet wurde. "Philipp, was machst du denn hier?" rief Nick, als er sah, wer ihn da aus der Dusche weggeholt hatte. "Hallo Nick, schön dich zu sehen. Alex hat mich angerufen." "Alex. Aha. Auf jeden Fall schön dich zu sehen. Komm rein." Nick freute sich tatsächlich sehr seinen alten Teamkollegen wieder einmal zu sehen. Sie gingen ins Wohnzimmer. "Was zu trinken?" "Nein, momentan nicht. Danke." "Was sagte Alex denn?" "Nichts Konkretes. Sie wollte nur mal reden. Ihr hattet es ja in letzter Zeit nicht gerade leicht." "Ja, so könnte man es ausdrücken. Vor allem für Rachel ist es eine harte Zeit." Nick blickte Philipp an. Es war gut, dass er da war. "Habt ihr schon irgendwas Neues gehört?" "Nein, leider nicht." Gerade, als Philipp etwas sagen wollte, kam Derek ins Zimmer. "Philipp, schön dich zu sehen. Wie geht´s dir?" "Gut, und dir?" Philipp musterte Derek genau, denn er war ja der eigentliche Grund für seinen Besuch. Nachdem Alex ihm am Telefon ihr Herz ausgeschüttet hatte, hatte Philipp beschlossen, selbst mit Derek über Rachel zu reden. Ein Außenstehender konnte vielleicht mehr ausrichten. "Also, ich werde mir jetzt mal eine kleine Zwischenmahlzeit machen. Will sonst noch jemand etwas?" Nick blickte in die kleine Runde. "Nein, danke," "Für mich auch nichts," entgegnete Philipp. "Er ist ja ein richtig aufmerksamer Gastgeber geworden!" "Tja, Nick ist immer für eine Überraschung gut. Was ist der Grund für deinen Besuch?" Derek stand auf und goss sich einen Whisky ein, er sah Philipp fragend an, der aber ablehnte. Nachdem Derek sich wieder gesetzt hatte, nahm er einen Schluck und wartete auf Philipps Erklärung. Philipp zögerte, Derek schien gute Laune zu haben und entspannt zu sein. Sollte er ihm dies wirklich verderben? Auf der anderen Seite war es ein guter Zeitpunkt wieder mit dem Thema zu beginnen. Vielleicht hätte ich doch einen Schluck trinken sollen, dachte sich Philipp, bevor er begann. "Alex hat mich angerufen. Sie macht sich Sorgen um Rachel und..." "Du musst nicht weiter reden," warf Derek ein. "Ich weiß, worum es geht." Derek blickte lange in sein Glas, das er immer noch in Händen hielt, nahm dann noch einen langen Schluck daraus. Nach einer Weile sah er auf und blickte Phillip, der geduldig gewartet hatte, an. Er schien zu ahnen, dass Derek etwas auf dem Herzen hatte. "Es ist ja nicht so, als wollte ich Rachel nicht helfen. Aber wie kann ich das?" "Rede mit ihr. Gib ihr Trost." "Trost!! Es lag doch in meiner Verantwortung, auf alle zu achten. Ich habe die Situation falsch eingeschätzt und ich habe Kats Verschwinden zu verantworten." "Derek, deine Selbstvorwürfe helfen keinem." "Es sind keine Selbstvorwürfe, es ist die Realität!" "Derek," begann Philipp, doch viel weiter kam er nicht. Derek war aufgestanden und war auf dem Weg zur Tür, als er unschlüssig stehen blieb. Philipp war völlig überrascht von der plötzlichen Reaktion Dereks. Derek schien mit sich selbst im Konflikt zu stehen. Auf der einen Seite wollte er alles verdrängen und normal weitermachen, auf der anderen Seite wollte er sich jemand anvertrauen. Wenn nicht jetzt, wann dann? Und wenn nicht Philipp, an wenn dann? Derek seufzte, drehte sich um und setzte sich wieder. Darüber war Philipp sehr erleichtert, er wusste, es war nicht leicht an Derek heran zu kommen. "Es fällt mir schwer zu sagen, aber Rachel hat Recht. Ich trug die Verantwortung, besonders für Kat. Durch meine Schuld und Unfähigkeit haben wir sie verloren." "Ist das wirklich deine tiefste Überzeugung?" Derek dachte einen Moment lang nach, als er schließlich nickte. "Derek, rede mit Rachel. Danach wird es euch beiden besser gehen." "Ich kann ihr nicht vor die Augen treten." "Doch, du kannst. Wenn du willst, bin ich dabei." "Ich brauche etwas Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken." "Ich bleibe heute Nacht hier, wenn ihr noch einen Platz für mich frei habt?" "Natürlich, du bist uns hier immer willkommen." Derek stand auf, ging in Richtung Kontrollraum, überlegte es sich dann noch einmal anders und zog sich in sein Zimmer zurück.  
  
VII  
  
Philipp begann Alex zu suchen. Er fand sie draußen im Garten. "Ich vergesse immer wieder, wie schön es hier sein kann:" Alex blickte sich um und ihr Gesicht hellte sich auf, als sie Philipp erkannte. "Ja, es gibt hier auch sehr schöne Flecken. Ich liebe die Ruhe im Garten. Hast du mit Derek geredet?" "Ja, lass uns ein Stück gehen." Sie durchquerten den großen Garten des Anwesens und gelangten schließlich zu den Klippen, die das Anwesen an einer Seite begrenzten. Philipp erzählte Alex jede Kleinigkeit von dem Gespräch, das er mit Derek geführt hatte. Alex wiederum berichtete Philipp über Rachels Gemütszustand. So konnten sich beide ein Bild davon machen, wie Derek und Rachel momentan zueinander standen. "Hoffentlich redet er mit Rachel. Es würde auch ihm gut tun. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er Rachels Angriff so ernst genommen hat." Alex schüttelte den Kopf. "Warum ist er nur immer so verschlossen?" "Es ist seine Art. Ohne diese Eigenschaft wäre er wohl nicht so weit im Leben gekommen. Gehen wir zurück?" "Ja." Alex genoss den Spaziergang an Philipps Seite. Es wurde langsam Abend und eine leichte Brise kam übers Meer heran. Alles war perfekt, wäre da nicht das Haus mit all den Problemen darin. Alex schauderte bei dem Gedanken und hackte sich bei Philipp ein.  
  
Nick, Alex und Philipp saßen an diesem Abend noch lange beisammen. Sie erwähnten weder Kat, noch Rachel, noch Derek. Sie genossen einfach die Gemeinschaft. Von Derek war an diesem Abend nichts mehr zu sehen. Er hatte sich auf sein Zimmer zurückgezogen und dachte über die letzten Tage und sein Gespräch mit Philipp nach. Alles in ihm widerstrebte mit Rachel zu sprechen, doch wahrscheinlich hatte Philipp Recht und es war die einzige Lösung für sie beide. Er griff zum Telefon und legte den Hörer gleich wieder auf. Vielleicht schlief Rachel schon... "Das sind doch alles nur Vorwände, ruf an...," sagte seine innere Stimme ihm. Schließlich schaffte er es, Rachels Nummer zu wählen, es klingelte. Rachel nahm ab. "Corrigan." "Hallo Rachel, hier Derek." "Derek" "Ich, ich bin der Meinung, wir sollten reden." "Ja, das sollten wir. Ich habe in letzter Zeit viel nachgedacht und bin zu einigen Entscheidungen gekommen." Ihre Stimme klang eisig. Derek wollte am liebsten auflegen, doch er widerstand der Versuchung. "Gut, hättest du morgen früh Zeit?" "Ja, ich komme ins Legat." Noch bevor Derek etwas darauf antworten konnte, war der Hörer am anderen Ende der Leitung aufgehängt.  
  
VIII  
  
Sehr früh am nächsten Morgen kam Rachel ins Legat. Sie fragte gleich nach Derek, ohne von den anderen richtig Notiz zu nehmen. Auch Derek war schon sehr früh aufgestanden; er saß in seinem Arbeitszimmer. Als Philipp erfuhr, dass Rachel auf dem Weg zu Derek war, fing er sie ab. "Rachel, wie geht´s dir?" "Philipp, wieso bist du hier?" Auf seine Frage ging sie nicht weiter ein. "Ich wollte bei eurem Gespräch anwesend sein, wenn es dich nicht weiter stört!?" "Nein," sagte Rachel knapp "es stört mich nicht." Wenig später betraten beide Dereks Büro. Philipp hatte das Gefühl, er diene als Vermittler und Puffer zwischen den Beiden. "Rachel, Derek, in letzter Zeit sind viele Dinge geschehen und gesagt worden, die..." Rachel unterbrach "Philipp, ich weiß, was ich sagen will." An Derek gewandt: "In den letzten Tagen und Wochen ist mir vieles durch den Kopf gegangen. Ich habe mir alle Ereignisse wieder und wieder ins Gedächtnis gerufen. Ich hätte das Legat schon vor langer Zeit verlassen sollen. Jetzt ist es zu spät, ich habe das, was mir in meinem Leben noch geblieben ist und was ich unendlich geliebt habe, verloren. Nicht durch einen Unfall oder eine Verschwörung der dunklen Seite oder eine unbekannte Macht, sondern durch dich. Durch dich, Derek. Ich habe dir mein Kind anvertraut und du, du hast immer nur dich selbst gesehen. Du opferst uns wie Lämmer. Julia, Kat. Du hast kein Herz. Du weißt gar nicht was Liebe und Verantwortung überhaupt bedeuten. Ich verlasse das Legat. Lebe du mit deiner Schuld, aber das fällt dir ja sowieso nicht sonderlich schwer, oder? Leb wohl, Philipp." Rachel drehte sich um und verließ das Haus, das sie solange Zeit als ein Teil ihres Lebens, ihres Glücks und ihrer Heimat gesehen hatte. Und sie verließ die Menschen darin.  
  
Derek blieb in seinem Büro zurück. Philipp stand nicht weit von ihm. Er wusste nicht mehr, was er sagen sollte, er war perplex. Er sah hinüber zu Derek. Nach einiger Zeit kamen Alex und Nick zu den Beiden. "Was war den los? Rachel hat ohne ein Wort das Haus verlassen." wollte Nick wissen. Sein Blick fiel auf Derek, der sich nicht rührte und keinen von ihnen richtig zur Kenntnis nahm. "Besser wir reden draußen" sagte Philipp und schob Alex und Nick in Richtung Tür.  
  
IX  
  
Derek parkte seinen Wagen, doch er stieg nicht gleich aus. Er hielt immer noch das Lenkrad fest und ließ seinen Kopf darauf sinken. Er wollte sich vor der Welt, aber vor allem vor sich selbst verstecken. Hier war vielleicht der richtige Ort. Er riss sich zusammen und öffnete die Fahrertür. Die frische Luft wirkte belebend. Derek stieg aus, schloss die Tür und ging durch einen Torbogen in das Innere des alten Anwesens, vor dem er geparkt hatte. Er blickte sich um, es war niemand zu sehen. Er setzte seinen Weg fort und gelangte schließlich an eine schwere, hölzerne Tür. Er betätigte den alten Türklopfer, das Krachen musste wohl durch das gesamte Innere des alten Baus schallen. Kurze Zeit später öffnete sich eine Luke in der Tür und ein junges Gesicht kam zum Vorschein. "Ja, bitte?" "Ich möchte die Äbtissin sprechen." "Sind sie angemeldet?" "Nein, aber sagen sie ihr, dass es sehr wichtig ist." Die Luke ging wieder zu. Es dauerte eine Weile, dann öffnete sich die Tür und die gleiche junge Frau bat Derek herein. "Hier entlang, bitte." "Danke, ich kenne mich aus!" Verwundert blickte ihn das junge Mädchen an und führte ihn trotzdem weiter. Vor einer weiteren Tür blieben sie stehen und klopften an. "Herein!" "Hier ist der Herr, der sie sprechen will, Mutter Oberin." "Ja, vielen Dank, Anna." Derek betrat das Zimmer. "Derek, wie schön, dich zu sehen!" Diese herzliche Begrüßung tat Derek gut. "Ingrid." Die beiden schlossen sich fest in die Arme. Anna stand noch leicht irritiert im Raum. Ingrid stellte Derek vor. "Darf ich vorstellen, Anna, unsere neue Novizin. Dr. Derek Rayne, mein Bruder." "Angenehm ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen, Anna." Anna lief rot an, als sie so direkt angesprochen wurde. "Ja, eeebenfalls" stotterte sie und verließ schnell den Raum. "Oh Derek, mein lieber Bruder, was führt dich her?" Derek versuchte seine Stimmung und seine Sorgen zu verbergen, doch er schaffte es nicht und gab schließlich auf. "Ingrid, ich..." Weiter kam Derek nicht. All die verdrängten Gedanken und Gefühle suchten sich nun ihren Weg an die Oberfläche und brachen durch. Er sank auf den nächsten Stuhl zusammen und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. "Mein Gott, Derek, was ist passiert?" Doch Ingrid gelang es nicht, irgendetwas aus ihrem Bruder rauszubringen. Sie umarmte ihn und spürte, wie ihr Bruder in ihren Armen zusammenbrach. "Schst, ist ja gut. Alles wird gut." Sie wiegte ihn wie einen kleinen Jungen hin und her. "Komm, steh auf, Derek." Derek reagierte erst gar nicht, aber dann stand er auf, stützte sich aber noch auf seine Schwester. Ingrid brachte ihn in ihr Privatzimmer, legte ihn aufs Bett und deckte ihn zu. Sie setzte sich auf den Bettrand und strich Derek über den Kopf, so wie sie es seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr getan hatte. Derek schlief schnell ein, er war zu erschöpft.  
  
Ingrid blieb noch eine Weile im Zimmer und beobachtete ihren schlafenden Bruder, bevor sie in ihr Arbeitszimmer zurück ging. Sie war geschockt Derek so zu sehen. Was war bloß geschehen, was konnte Derek so nahe gehen? Ingrid stellte sich Fragen über Fragen, zu denen sie keine Antwort fand. Sie spielte mit dem Gedanken, im Legat anzurufen, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Derek würde ihr zu gegebener Zeit schon alles erzählen, wenn er dafür bereit war. Sie war froh und dankte Gott dafür, dass Derek zu ihr gekommen war. Sie ging zurück ins Nebenzimmer und schaute nach ihrem Bruder, der immer noch unverändert da lag. Ingrid zog sich einen Stuhl ans Bett, strich Derek noch einmal über den Kopf und beschloss die Nacht über ihn zu wachen.  
  
Es war schon später Vormittag, als Derek am nächsten Tag endlich aufwachte. Zuerst wusste er gar nicht, wo er war, doch dann kam die Erinnerung an den gestrigen Abend langsam wieder. Er blickte sich um, er war vorher noch nie in diesem Raum gewesen. Er trug noch immer die Kleidung von gestern, doch auf einem Stuhl lag sein Koffer, von dem er dachte, er hätte ihn im Wagen gelassen. Verwundert öffnete er ihn, nahm sich, was er brauchte und verschwand im Bad. Ingrid betrat gerade das Zimmer, als Derek gerade mit dem Umziehen fertig war und ebenfalls zurück in den Raum kam. Sie trug ein Tablett bei sich. "Guten Morgen, Derek. Ich dachte, wir könnten vielleicht gemeinsam frühstücken." Derek blickte auf das Tablett, das jetzt auf dem Tisch stand.  
  
Beide setzten sich, Ingrid beobachtete, wie Derek nach dem Kaffee griff, alles andere jedoch ignorierte. "Du musst etwas essen." Derek konnte sich trotz aller Niedergeschlagenheit ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. "Du hörst dich an wie Mutter." "Sie würde dir das gleiche sagen, also iss etwas!" Derek seufzte und nahm ein Brötchen. Wenn jemand noch unnachgiebiger war als er, dann war es seine Schwester. "Hast du meinen Koffer geholt?" wollte er plötzlich wissen. "Ja, ich wollte sehen, ob dein Wagen abgeschlossen war, da fiel mir dein Koffer ins Auge. Derek, was ist passiert?" Derek blickte aus dem Fenster, es war ein schöner Tag und wenn er so hinausblickte, schienen ihm die Ereignisse der letzten Tage und Woche so irreal. Wie beiläufig antwortete er Ingrid: "Ich habe das Legat verlassen." Ingrid ließ bei diesen Worten um ein Haar die Kaffeetasse fallen. "Wie, du hast das Legat verlassen.? Was ist passiert? Warum hast du dich so plötzlich dazu entschieden?" Ingrid blickte ihren Bruder ungläubig an, alles hätte sie erwartet, aber nicht, dass Derek das Legat aufgab. Es war seine Lebensaufgabe gewesen, er hatte es als Erbe ihres Vaters angesehen. Später, als er begriff, wer Winston Rayne wirklich war, engagierte er sich noch mehr in seiner Arbeit, um die Schuld seines Vaters abzutragen. Sie sah Derek immer noch an, nichts erinnerte mehr an das Bild von gestern Abend. Derek war gefasst und undurchdringlich wie eine Mauer. "Ich habe meine Gründe!" sagte er schroff. Einige Minuten später durchbrach er die Stille, die sich zwischen ihnen beiden aufgebaut hatte. "Es, es tut mir leid, Ingrid. Es ist nur....," er brach ab. "Kann ich einige Zeit hier wohnen?" Mehr brachte er nicht mehr raus. Unter der gefassten Schale erkannte Ingrid, wie verletztlich ihr Bruder mit einmal war. Diese Erkenntnis schmerzte sie tief, aber sie war froh, dass sie ihm in so einer Stunde beistehen konnte. "Natürlich bleibst du hier." Es war zwar ungewöhnlich in einem Nonnenkloster einen Mann unterzubringen, aber sie beherbergten öfters Gäste und hatten hierfür einige Gästezimmer eingerichtet. "Danke," sagte Derek nur, doch Ingrid wusste, wie schwer ihm das alles fallen musste.  
  
X  
  
Nick ging durch das leere Haus. Wie groß es im Grunde war, war ihm nie aufgefallen. Doch jetzt, wo fast alle es verlassen hatten, wirkte es riesig und unheimlich. Nick kam das alles wie ein unendlicher Alptraum. Erst Kat, dann Rachel und jetzt auch noch Derek. Seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen, die er immer für unsinnig gehalten hatte, waren wahr geworden. Das Legat, wie er es kannte, gab es nicht mehr; seine Familie war auseinander gebrochen. Wie es nun weitergehen sollte, wusste er nicht, alles schien so endgültig. Nick ging in den Kontrollraum, hier fühlte er sich momentan noch am sichersten und am wohlsten. Außerdem erwartete er einen Anruf aus London. Es musste entschieden werden, wie es mit dem San Francisco Haus weitergehen sollte. Nick schaltete den Bildschirm an und wartete, dass London sich melden würde. Er wollte es hinter sich bringen. "Gut, dass ich sie gleich erreiche, Mr. Boyle. Ich habe nicht viel Zeit." Auf dem Bildschirm erschien das Gesicht eines älteren Mannes, Nick kannte Sir Oliver Nelson nicht sehr gut, man war sich einmal auf einer Tagung vorgestellt worden, mehr jedoch nicht. Welche Aufgaben Nelson in der Organisation innehatte, dieses Wissen war nur wenigen Legatsmitgliedern vorbehalten. Nicht einmal Derek kannte alle Geheimnisse des Legats. "Ich habe schon auf ihren Anruf gewartet." entgegnete Nick. "Ich habe dem Rat ihre Situation vorgetragen, der Ausstieg von Dr. Rayne bedeutet natürlich einen herben Verlust, den wir nicht ohne weiteres akzeptieren können." "Was wollen sie denn unternehmen? Ihn zurückholen und anbinden?" "Sparen sie sich ihren Sarkasmus, Mr. Boyle. Ich will damit ausdrücken, dass Dr. Rayne für uns vorerst nur seinen langen verdienten Urlaub genommen hat." "Ich hatte gehofft, dass sie etwas in der Art sagen." "Nun ja, Mr. Boyle. Der Rest liegt bei ihnen." Sir Nelson beendete damit die Komverbindung. "Der Rest liegt bei ihnen!" äffte Nick seinen Vorgesetzten nach. Welcher Rest? Was sollte er denn tun? Er wusste ja noch nicht einmal mit Bestimmtheit, wo Derek sich aufhielt, von Kat ganz zu schweigen.  
  
"Was hat London gesagt?" Alex betrat den Kontrollraum. "Für sie ist Derek nur auf Urlaub. Mit anderen Worten: Es ist unser Problem!" "Haben sie irgendwas über Kat herausgefunden?" "Nein, sie haben kein Wort über sie verloren. Ich habe den Eindruck, wir sind ihnen eher lästig." "Also nur wir beide." "Wir drei!" korrigierte eine Stimme hinter ihnen Alex. "Philipp!" Alex und Nick blickten erstaunt auf den Priester, der nun ebenfalls im Kontrollraum stand. "Ihr dachtet doch nicht etwa, ich ließe euch ihm Stich?" "Es ist gut, dass du hier bist:" sagte Alex lächelnd. Obwohl Philipp schon vor einiger Zeit ausgestiegen war, war er nichtsdestotrotz immer noch ein Mitglied des San Francisco Hauses. Derek und die anderen vertrauten ihm voll, so hatte er auch noch alle Zugangsberechtigungen und Schlüssel, davon machte er jedoch nur selten Gebrauch. Er fühlte sich lieber als Gast im Haus. "Hat sich Derek bei dir gemeldet, Philipp?" "Nein, habt ihr denn keine Nachricht von ihm bekommen?" "Auch nicht, aber ich denke, ich weiß, wer eine Ahnung von seinem Aufenthaltsort haben könnte." Nick dachte dabei an Dereks Schwester, da die beiden ein sehr inniges Verhältnis zueinander hatten. Alex schien den gleichen Gedankengang zu haben. "Du denkst an Ingrid, nicht wahr?! Wir sollten sie anrufen."  
  
XI  
  
Ingrid legte den Hörer auf. Nun kannte sie also die Geschichte, die sich abgespielt hatte. Ihr Blick wanderte durch den Raum und blieb an einem Bild hängen, dass Derek ihr vor einiger Zeit geschenkt hatte. Es zeigte das gesamte Team, wie es einmal existiert hatte. Ingrid dachte an Rachel. Wie hart das Schicksal doch manchmal sein kann ihr auch noch das Letzte zu rauben. Sie konnte die Verbitterung und ihren Hass verstehen, aber es bedrückte sie, dass ausgerechnet ihr Bruder Ziel dieses Hasses war. Wusste Rachel denn nicht, wie sehr er an jedem einzelnen Mitglied seines Teams hing, dass er für jeden sein Leben und seine Seele opfern würde? Ingrid hatte den Wunsch ein Gebet für Kat und auch für Rachel zu sprechen. Sie ging durch den Klostergarten zur kleinen Kapelle, hier fühlte sie sich Gott am nächsten. Sie wollte gerade eintreten, als sie ein Stück weiter im Garten Derek bemerkte. Sie zögerte einen Moment lang, ging dann aber doch zu ihm. "Derek?" Derek schreckte hoch. "Alex hatte vorhin angerufen." "Hat sie das." "Sie wollte wissen, wo du bist und ob es dir gut geht." Ingrid erwähnte nicht, dass sie alles wusste. Sie wollte Derek Zeit geben, bis er von selbst bereit war, es ihr zu erzählen. Derek antwortete nicht, Ingrid war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er überhaupt zugehört hatte. Sie seufzte und ging zur Kapelle.  
  
"Mutter Oberin, ein Priester möchte sie sprechen." "Führen sie ihn herein." Wenig später betrat Philipp den Raum. "Ich dachte mir schon, dass sie es sind, Father Callahan." "Ja, ich wollte mit Derek sprechen." "Auch das dachte ich mir. Setzten sie sich doch." Philipp nahm Platz. "Die Situation setzt allen zu, auch Nick und Alex brauchen momentan Beistand. Ich denke, ein klärendes Gespräch wird alles wieder ins Lot bringen." "So leicht liegt der Fall hier leider nicht. Derek ist nicht nur einfach erschöpft oder in Zweifel über seine Arbeit. Es geht tiefer, viel tiefer. Er zweifelt sich und sein ganzes Leben an. Ich denke, sie kennen meinen Bruder nicht so, wie ich ihn kenne. Er ist eine starke Persönlichkeit und er gibt vielen Halt, aber momentan kommt er nicht einmal mit sich selbst zurecht. Diesmal braucht auch er Hilfe." "Deswegen bin ich ja hier." "Sie würden ihm sehr helfen, wenn sie nicht hier wären, geben sie ihm Zeit." Philipp blickte die Frau vor sich an. Er hätte nicht gedacht, auf einen derartigen Widerstand zu treffen. Ihm blieb keine andere Wahl, als unverrichteter Dinge wieder nach Angel Island zu fahren.  
  
"Und, was hat Derek gesagt?" "Ich habe ihn nicht gesprochen." "Wieso das?" wollte Nick wissen. "Ingrid hält es für besser, ihm Zeit zu lassen." Nick hatte von vorne herein mit Skepsis gesehen, dass Philipp mit Derek reden wollte. Er kannte Derek, er würde schon von selber kommen, wenn er reden wollte. Nick wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, dass Derek ihn nie bedrängt hatte, ihm einfach nur zu verstehen gegeben hatte, dass er da war, wenn Nick ihn brauchte. Und dafür war er dankbar. Diesmal war es umgekehrt, diesmal wollte er für Derek da sein.  
XII  
  
Es vergingen einige Tage, Philipp half im Legat aus, um die Routine am Laufen zu halten. Keiner unternahm mehr einen Versuch, um mit Derek zu reden. Von Rachel hörten sie auch nichts mehr. Alex und Nick waren dazu übergegangen, regelmäßig nach ihr zu sehen, ohne dass sie davon etwas merkte. Rachel arbeitete fast rund um die Uhr, wohl nur so konnte sie ihren Schmerz etwas betäuben.  
  
Derek ging durch den Park, es regnete, doch das kümmerte ihn nicht viel. Er blickte auf den Erdboden und schob dabei seine Hände in die Taschen seiner Jacken. Er dachte an all die verpassten Chancen und falschen Entscheidungen in seinem Leben. Es kam ein leichter Wind auf, der Regen hatte aufgehört und die Wolken rissen auf. Die Sterne kamen hervor, Derek blickte zu ihnen hinauf und blieb stehen. Ihr Anblick beruhigte ihn. "Am Schluss ist alles endlich." dachte er. Seine Gedanken kreisten um die Zukunft, die vor ihm lag. -Es gibt immer ein Licht in der Nacht-, wie oft hatte dies seine Mutter zu ihm gesagt, wenn er sich in der Dunkelheit fürchtete. Vielleicht gab es ja auch ein Licht für ihn. Mit aufkeimender Hoffnung lenkte Derek seine Schritte in Richtung Haus. Er legte sich hin und versuchte zu schlafen, aber er fand keine Ruhe. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich Wo-Was-Wann-Warum, Zukunft- Vergangenheit - Gegenwart. Die letzten Tage war es ihm erfolgreich gelungen, diese Gedanken zu verdrängen, aber wohin brachte ihn das? Er lief weg und stand kurz vor einem Zusammenbruch. Er wollte niemanden belasten, er wollte alleine damit zurechtkommen. Er stand auf, sah auf die Uhr und entschied sich zu Ingrid zu gehen, hoffend, dass sie noch wach war. Er ging ins Arbeitszimmer seiner Schwester ohne Anzuklopfen. Es war niemand da, Derek wollte schon umkehren, als sein Blick auf die Tür des Nebenzimmers fiel. Er klopfte leise, zu seiner Überraschung wurde die Tür gleich geöffnet. "Ich wollte dich nicht stören." "Komm rein, Derek." Ingrids Zimmer wirkte warm und freundlich. Derek griff einen Stuhl und setzte sich hin. "Weißt du," begann Derek "ich habe mir oft eine Familie gewünscht, mit Kindern, einem Hund, einem Haus und einem ganz gewöhnlichen Job. Das werde ich wohl nie haben. Ich... Für mich war das Legat meine Familie, Alex, Nick, Rachel und ganz besonders Kat. Sie war das,... sie ist das einzige Kind in meiner Nähe. Und ich habe alles zerstört." Derek verstummte plötzlich. "Du hast nichts zerstört, du könntest so etwas gar nicht!" "Du weißt ja gar nicht, welche schrecklichen Fehler ich gemacht habe, was passiert ist." "Oh Derek, ich kenne die Geschichte schon längst." "Und du hast mich trotzdem bei euch aufgenommen?" "Du bist mein Bruder, ich würde alles für dich tun. Dich trifft keine Schuld. Vielleicht hättest du Kat nicht mitnehmen sollen, aber letztlich war es Rachels Entscheidung. Und auch sie trifft keine Schuld. Es war ein Unfall, hörst du, ein Unfall!" "Ein Unfall! Sowie bei William und Julia. Und bei Dad." "Wann begreifst du endlich, dass du an Dads Schicksal keine Schuld trägst. Er hat diesen Weg gewählt und sich von allem abgewendet, an das er geglaubt hat. Auch an dem Schicksal der anderen trägst du keine Schuld. Du hast versucht zu helfen, du bist nicht Gott. Du konntest noch nie die Grenzen deiner Kraft akzeptieren, so warst du schon als kleiner Junge." "Ach Ingrid, irgendwo weiß ich das ja, aber mein Herz sagt etwas anderes." "Derek, es gibt Menschen, die dich brauchen, die dich lieben. Werfe das nicht weg. Du hast eine Familie." "Die ich nicht verdient habe." "Du hast sie verdient und sie haben dich verdient. Aber lass sie mehr an dich ran, dann wäre vieles leichter. Und du hast mich. Ich liebe dich, mein Bruder." "Ich weiß und du bist meine Stärke."  
  
Derek dachte über das Gespräch mit seiner Schwester lange nach. "Eine Familie habe ich, aber wie konnte ich sie nur so im Stich lassen? Ich war keine Hilfe mehr, ich hatte keine Kraft mehr. Wie kann ich ihnen eine Stütze sein, wenn ich selbst nicht weiß, wie ich alles verkraften soll? Ich bin doch auch nur ein Mensch."  
  
XIII  
  
Nick versank in einem Stapel von Papieren. "Der Rest ist ihre Sache" schnaubte er. "Wie hält Derek diesen Papierkrieg nur aus? Ob Geister auch einen Antrag für den Antrag für das Spucken stellen müssen?" Nick grinste, doch bei dem Anblick des riesigen Papierbergs vor ihm verschwand das Grinsen recht schnell wieder. Nick hatte sich mit den Aufgaben eines Präzeptors vertraut gemacht und vertrat Derek so gut es eben ging. Alex betrat den Raum und brachte Nick einen starken Kaffee. "London braucht die aktuellen Berichte." "Die sind fertig, wenn sie fertig sind. Bin ich ein Bürohengst?" "Du machst das gut, lass dich nicht hetzen." gab Alex zurück. "Gut, wenn ich Derek schon nicht direkt helfen kann, dann wenigstens so." "Alles ist irgendwie ein Alptraum, an den man sich langsam gewöhnt." "Gewöhnen möchte ich mich eigentlich nicht daran." "Abwarten, abwarten," sagte Alex. Sie blickte eine Weile stumm in die Ferne. "Ich sollte weiterarbeiten," sagte Alex plötzlich und ging. Nick schien die Last auf seinen Schulter auf einmal schwerer, er blickte sich in Dereks Büro um, ihm schien alles so sinnlos und ungerecht. Wie oft hatte er in diesem Raum gesessen und mit Derek diskutiert? Oder ihm einfach nur zugehört? Er fand, er saß auf der falschen Seite des Schreibtisches. Es wurde Zeit, etwas zu tun, so konnte es nicht enden. Nick schob den Papierberg beiseite und stand auf.  
  
XIV  
  
"Schön, dass ihr euch so gut versteht, ihr wart schon als Kinder unzertrennlich." Derek blickte erschrocken auf. Er war alleine in seinem Zimmer und hatte die Tür nicht gehört. Als er sah, zu wem die Stimme gehörte, fuhr er innerlich zusammen und das Blut wich aus seinem Gesicht. "DU!!! Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du hinter alle dem steckst." "Hinter was stecke? Du meinst doch nicht etwa das tragische Verschwinden von eurem kleinen Sonnenschein?" Das Gesicht von Dereks Gegenüber verzog sich zu einer grinsenden Fratze. "Ich muss dich enttäuschen, es war nicht alleine mein Verdienst. Viele haben Interesse an diesem Kind mit seiner Unschuld und seinen Fähigkeiten." "Was willst du?" fragte Derek und konnte seine Wut und seinen Hass kaum mehr kontrollieren. "Was ich will?! Ist das eine Art seinen Vater nach so langer Zeit zu begrüßen? Ich wollte nur sehen, wie es meinen Kindern geht. Und was ich sehe, gefällt mir überhaupt nicht! Warum diese Selbstzweifel, mein Sohn?" "Ich bin nicht dein Sohn!" schrie Derek. Winston Rayne kam näher und ließ dabei seinen Blick nicht ab von Derek. "Oh doch, auch wenn du es immer noch nicht wahr haben willst. Du gehörst zu mir und du wirst zu mir kommen, freiwillig und noch eher, als du denkst." "Niemals!" Derek war außer sich. "Wo ist Kat?" Ein grausames Lächeln umspielte Winstons Lippen. "Kat? Ach ja, Kat. An diesem Kind scheint dir ja wirklich viel zu liegen. Nun ja, man kriegt nicht immer das, was man will." Damit begann Winstons Gestalt blasser zu werden und sich aufzulösen. Panik ergriff Derek, er sah die einzige Chance schwinden, Kat jemals wieder zu bekommen. In letzter Verzweiflung rief er: "Dad...bitte!!!" "Öffne das Tor, dann können sich Familien wiederfinden." Dann war Winston Rayne verschunden.  
  
Nick verließ das Haus und achtete darauf niemand zu treffen. Er hatte für sich entschieden nun endlich mit Derek zu sprechen und er wollte mit keinem über dieses Vorhaben diskutieren. "Er hatte genug Zeit zum Nachdenken, er kann uns..., er kann mich nicht einfach im Stich lassen." Nick war hin und her gerissen zwischen Wut auf Derek und der Sorge um seinen Freund. Er fuhr die Strecke zum Kloster langsam, wenn er auf Derek treffen würde, wollte er nicht von Gefühlen geleitet werden. Der Verkehr um diese Zeit war nicht stark und so war Nick schneller am Ziel seiner Fahrt, als er gedacht hatte. Er parkte sein Auto und ging zum Tor. "Ich möchte Derek Rayne sprechen." "Kommen sie bitte:" Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Nick in einen großen Saal geführt. "Wenn darf ich melden?" fragte die Schwester. "Mein Name ist Nick Boyle." "Einen Moment, bitte." Die Schwester ging hinaus und ließ Nick allein zurück. "Mutter Oberin, da ist Besuch für ihren Bruder. Ein gewisser Nick Boyle. Er wartet im Auditorium." "Vielen Dank, Schwester Ignatia. Ich sage meinem Bruder selber Bescheid." "Vielleicht kann Nick Derek zur Vernunft bringen," sagte Ingrid laut zu sich selbst, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zu Derek machte.  
  
Derek starrte auf den Fleck, an dem eben noch sein Vater gestanden hatte. Er hatte Schwierigkeiten, das eben Geschehene zu begreifen. Langsam kam er wieder zu sich und sammelte sich, als es an der Tür klopfte. Derek straffte die Schulter, atmete tief durch und versuchte seine Stimme sicher klingen zu lassen, als er herein sagte. "Derek, wie geht es dir?" "Ingrid!" Derek hatte eigentlich nicht mit seiner Schwester gerechnet. Er entschloss sich binnen Sekundenbruchteilen Ingrid nichts von dem zu erzählen, was er eben erlebt hatte. "Mir geht´s gut. Unser Gespräch hat mir gut getan." Derek zwang sich ein Lächeln ab, er glaubte zwar nicht, dass er seine Schwester täuschen konnte, aber sie erwiderte nichts. "Derek, Nick ist hier, ich finde wirklich, du solltest..." "Nick?!" fiel Derek ihr ins Wort. Die Aussicht mit Nick über die neuesten Entwicklungen sprechen zu können, erleichtere Derek zu seiner eigenen Überraschung sehr. Seine Schwester wollte er nicht noch weiter in die Angelegenheiten des Legats mit hineinziehen. Ingrid war sichtlich über Dereks Reaktion erstaunt. "Er ist im Auditorium." "Dann will ich ihn mal nicht noch länger warten lassen." Noch ehe Ingrid etwas erwidern konnte, war Derek aus der Tür hinaus.  
  
Nick blickte sich im Saal um, zum wie vielten Male er seine Blicke nun schon durch den Raum wandern ließ, wusste Nick nicht mehr. Waren wirklich erst sieben Minuten vergangen? Es kam ihm vor wie sieben Stunden. Hoffentlich ging es ihm nicht genauso wie Philipp. Er bereitete sich innerlich schon auf eine Konfrontation mit Ingrid vor, als ganz unerwartet Derek den Raum betrat. Nick war erleichtert, Derek endlich wiederzusehen. "Derek!" "Nick, schön, dass du hier bist." Die beiden Männer schlossen sich in die Arme. Keiner von beiden wusste in diesem Augenblick, wer wem Kraft gab, aber es war für beide ein besonderer Moment, der vieles ohne große Worte klärte. "Derek, schön dich zu sehen." Nick hatte soviel sagen wollen, doch jetzt kam nur dieser eine Satz über seine Lippen, der ihm so banal vorkam. Auch Derek schwieg für eine ganze Weile. Keiner von ihnen beiden sagte etwas und doch war es keine beklemmende Stille, sondern eine besondere Ruhe. Schließlich war es Nick, der ein Gespräch anfing. "Wir haben dich wirklich sehr vermisst." "Ihr habt mir auch gefehlt, aber irgendwie brauchte ich Abstand." "Gut zu sehen, dass es auch dir mal so geht." "Hätte ich selber nicht gedacht, aber ich musste mir über einige Dinge klar werden, dass ich mir zwar immer noch nicht ganz gelungen, aber... " Derek hielt inne und überlegte einen Augenblick. Ihm kam das Gespräch mit seiner Schwester wieder in den Sinn "Lass sie näher an dich ran." "Nick, was ich dir jetzt erzähle, muss vorerst unter uns bleiben." Derek blickte Nick ernst an. "Natürlich:" "Ich weiß, was mit Kat passiert ist." "Seit wann?" unterbrach Nick hektisch, dessen Ruhe bei Erwähnen von Kats Namen schlagartig verschwunden war. "Ein paar Minuten bevor du gekommen bist hatte ich Besuch. Kat ist auf der dunklen Seite." "Horton?" "Mein Vater." Wieder kehrte Stille ein, diesmal jedoch eine bedrückende. Beide dachten an Kat, die im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes durch die Hölle ging. "Wie können wir sie da rausholen, Derek?" "Winston erwähnte das Tor. Ich denke, es ist der einzige Weg." Nick wurde leicht bleich. "Du willst wirklich noch einmal die fünf Schreine benutzen?" Nicks Gedanken gingen unwillkürlich zurück zu den Ereignissen, bei denen sie Kat kennen gelernt und Julia ihr Leben verloren hatte. Plötzlich spürte er Dereks Arm auf seiner Schulter. "Für mich ist es auch nicht einfach." gab er zu. Jeder hatte damals seinen ganz persönlichen Horror erlebt. "Was ist mit Alex und London? Sie werden nie einwilligen!" "Du hast zu lange Formulare ausgefüllt." scherzte Derek, um die gespannte Stimmung ein wenig zu lockern. "Nur wir beide also, ganz nach meinem Geschmack!" Doch Nick als auch Derek konnten ihren Schrecken und ihre Furcht kaum voreinander verstecken und gerade dies war für beide auf seltsame Weise beruhigend.  
  
XV  
  
Nachdem sie ihr Gespräch beendet hatten, beschlossen sie gleich loszufahren. Die Zeit der Lethargie hatte für beide lange genug gedauert. Sie stiegen in Nicks Wagen und fuhren nach Angel Island.  
  
Ingrid blickte ihrem Bruder noch lange nach. Der plötzliche Aufbruch und die Veränderung in Derek beunruhigten sie. Sie hatte sich zwar etwas derartiges erhofft, aber jetzt schien der Grund dafür, den sie nicht kannte, unheilvoll zu sein. Ein leichter Wind kam auf, das Rascheln der Bäume riss Ingrid aus ihren Gedanken. Sie fröstelte und fuhr sich über die Schultern, erst jetzt bemerkte sie, wie frisch es draußen geworden war. Sie schicke den beiden noch ein kurzes Gebet nach und ging dann hinein. Ein Gefühl des Unbehagens blieb jedoch. Bald sollte sie den Grund dafür erfahren.  
  
Nick und Derek kamen im Legat an, nutzten jedoch nicht den Haupteingang, sondern einen der unzähligen Geheimgänge, die Nick immer wieder in Erstaunen versetzten. Ihnen gelang es unbemerkt das Kellergewölbe des alten Hauses zu erreichen.  
  
Ingrid öffnete die Tür zu ihrem Büro und erblickte ihren Vater. Sie kannte das Übernatürliche fast genauso gut wie Derek, auch wenn sie einen anderen Weg des Kampfes gewählt hatte. Trotzdem versetzte ihr dieser Anblick einen Schock, den sie sich jedoch nicht anmerken ließ. "Vater" sagte sie kühl. "Wenigstens eins meiner leugnet mich nicht." Winston setzte sich auf den Platz, auf dem vor kurzem noch Derek gesessen hatte. "Wie ähnlich sie sich doch sind." dachte Ingrid, erschreckt von diesem Gedanken. "Was machst du in diesen heiligen Mauern?" "Was ich suche, habe ich gefunden und es ist nicht mehr hier." "Wieso lässt du ihn nicht in Ruhe? Hast du nicht schon genug Leid über unsere Familie gebracht?!" "Immer noch versuchst du ihn zu schützen. Das steht jedoch nicht in deiner Macht." "Die Macht des Herrn ist auf meiner, auf unserer Seite." "Bald wird es kein uns mehr geben. Derek wird endlich seinen vorbestimmten Platz an meiner Seite einnehmen." "Niemals. Ich frage dich noch einmal: Was suchst du hier?" Ingrid hielt ihr Kreuz fest umklammert, ihre Stimme war fest und ruhig, doch innerlich zitterte sie. Sie blickte die Erscheinung an, die einst ihr Vater war. Schöne Stunden hatte sie mit ihm verbracht, doch mit der Zeit verdüsterte sich das Familienleben und die Suche nach den Schreinen rückte immer mehr ins Zentrum von Winston Raynes Leben. Was war passiert? Ingrid wartete noch immer auf eine Antwort. Winston ah sie nur stumm an, seine Gesichtszüge zeigten keine Regung. Was ging in ihm vor? "Ich sehe, du hast deinen Weg und deinen Frieden gefunden." Mit diesen Worten war er verschwunden.  
  
XVI  
  
Die Schreine ruhten unscheinbar hinter einer Geheimtür tief im Innern des großen Kellergewölbes. Nichts ließ ahnen, welcher Schrecken und welche Bedrohung in diesen altertümlichen Artefakten lauerte. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür knarrend. "Mir sind die Dinger unheimlich." "Ohne die Schlüssel sind sie relativ harmlos." Sagte Derek und betrachtete die fünf alten Schreine. "Wo sind die Schlüssel eigentlich?" "Sie müssten oben in verschieden Safes versteckt sein, es wird etwas dauern, sie zu besorgen, wenn Philipp und Alex uns nicht bemerken sollen." Derek und Nick machten sich daran die Scharniere zu lösen, die jeden einzelnen Schrein noch mal absicherten. Sie trugen die Schreine ein Stück weiter und ordneten sie in einer bestimmten Reihenfolge an, die für Nick nicht gleich verständlich war. Erst bei genauerem Hinsehen bemerkte er, dass die Schreine die Eckpunkte eines Pentagramms bildeten. "Weißt du, wie man sie öffnet?" fragte Nick. Derek zeichnete in den Staub auf dem Boden die Konturen eines Pentagramms, er schien Nick nicht gehört zu haben. Er blickte auf die Schreine, die eine Quelle purer Boshaftigkeit zu sein schienen. Auch Nick konnte die Wellen von konzentriertem Negativen spüren. "Ja, ich weiß, wie man sie öffnen muss. Aber wie man sie kontrollieren kann, dass weiss keiner. Sie bringen nur Unheil, doch es fällt einem schwer, ihnen zu widerstehen. Wieso hat er sie nur zusammengetragen und warum habe ich sein Werk vollendet?" "Sie können nur zusammen zerstört werden, irgendwann werden wir wissen, wie." "Hoffentlich. Wir müssen die Schlüssel holen. Am besten wir teilen uns auf. Zwei sind in meinem Arbeitszimmer, zwei im Kontrollraum und einer in der Bibliothek. Du kennst die Kombinationen, oder." "Auch ich weiß so einiges!" meinte Nick und versuchte einen Witz zu machen. Doch ein Blick auf die Schreine ließ die Angst in ihm wieder aufschwellen. Beide gingen hinauf, um die Schlüssel zum Tor zu besorgen.  
  
Ingrid sank zitternd auf die Knie nachdem ihr Vater verschwunden war. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie das alles deuten sollte. Sie wusste nur, Derek war in Gefahr. Sie musste zu ihm, sie musste ihm helfen. Noch am ganzen Körper bebend erhob sie sich und ging in die Sakristei. "Weihwasser, ich brauche Weihwasser." Sagte sie vor sich hin. Sie packte alles ein, was ihr sinnvoll erschien. Dann ging sie in Dereks Zimmer und nahm seine Autoschlüssel. Sie nahm seinen Geländewagen und fuhr in Richtung Legat. Sie musste allen Mut aufbringen, um diesen Weg zu gehen und sich ihren Dämonen zu stellen, aber es ging um ihren Bruder. Sie kam im Legat nur wenig später an, sie klingelte, doch niemand öffnete. Sie klingelte wieder und wieder. Endlich wurde die Tür geöffnet. "Derek, wo ist er?" Alex blickte die Nonne mit großen Augen an, sie war gerade ins Bett gegangen, als sie von einem Sturmklingeln wieder gestört wurde. "Wo ist er?" Erst jetzt begriff Alex, wer da vor ihr stand. "Derek? Ist er nicht im Kloster? Er ist nicht hier. Nick wollte ihn besuchen. Aber sie sind ja völlig verängstigt, kommen sie erst einmal rein." Alex nahm Ingrid mit in die Küche. "Wo sind die beiden?" Ingrid spürte, dass die Zeit drängte. Doch sie war froh um Alex, die sich rührend um sie kümmerte und ihr die Möglichkeit gab, sich zu beruhigen. "Was ist passiert?" wollte Alex wissen, nachdem Ingrid sich etwas gefasst hatte. "Unser Vater! Er ist mir erschienen, er will Derek zu sich holen. Er muss Kat haben. Aber wo könnten sie nur sein?" Als Alex von Winston hörte, war ihr mit einmal alles klar. "Die Schreine!" flüsterte sie "Sie werden die Schreine öffnen!" "Ich dachte, sie wären zerstört?!" "Nein. Wir wussten nicht wie. Sie sind im Keller. Der Keller! Wir müssen in den Keller!" Vor ihrem inneren Auge sah Alex plötzlich Nick und Derek, wie sie im Zentrum eines brennenden Pentagramms standen und die Schlüssel in die Schlösser der Schreine steckten. Alex fing an zu zittern. "Es ist zu spät. Sie haben sie wirklich geöffnet:" "Wir müssen ihnen beistehen." Beide liefen in den Keller. Dort angekommen, dass ihre Vision richtig gewesen war. Derek und Nick standen inmitten des Pentagramms, dessen Linien sich entzündet hatten. Derek drehte den letzten Schlüssel um, im Inneren des Zeichens begann es zu leuchten. Es war das gleiche Licht, das sie schon öfters gesehen hatten. Damals, als die Schreine zum ersten Mal geöffnet wurden und in jener Nacht, als Kat verschwand. Das Glühen wurde immer intensiver, es blendete. Dann bildeten sich Konturen in dem Leuchten, eine Gestalt nahm Form an. "Ich wusste, du würdest kommen, mein Sohn!" "Wo ist Kat?" "Bei mir. Willst du sie sehen? Dann komme auch du zu mir!" "Gib sie zurück!" Derek blickte seinen Vater an. "Erst, wenn du bereit bist, den Platz an meiner Seite einzunehmen." Derek sah seinen Vater noch immer an, wie sehr er diesen Mann, dieses Wesen all die Jahre gehasst hatte! Doch nun schien dieser endgültig zu siegen. "Erst Kat, dann werde ich kommen." "Nein! Derek!" schrieen Alex und Ingrid wie aus einem Mund. "Derek, nicht. Es ist eine Falle! Du kannst ihm nicht trauen." rief Nick. "Es ist der einzige Weg Kat zu retten." Damit ging Derek auf seinen Vater in Richtung Licht zu. "Nein! Nicht ihn! Nimm mich, aber nicht ihn!" Ingrid lief und stellte sich zwischen Derek und Winston. "Nicht ihn. Er hat durch dich schon genug gelitten. Lass ihn gehen. Und lass Kat gehen. Nimm stattdessen mich. Wir sind beide deine Kinder, warum hasst du uns so abgrundtief? Wir haben dich einmal geliebt! Wieso hast du uns verlassen?" Ingrid schrie ihren Vater an, alles, was sie schon immer sagen wollte, sprudelte jetzt aus ihr heraus. Derek beobachtete die Erscheinung seines Vaters, das Leuchten war schwächer geworden, er wirkte auf eine seltsame Weise menschlicher. Winston blickte auf seine Tochter, dann auf seinen Sohn. "Es ist noch nicht vorbei, wir sehen uns wieder!" Das Licht erlosch jäh, Alex stürmte auf die Schreine zu und zog die Schlüssel heraus. Sie stolperte über etwas, erst bei genauerem Hinsehen, erkannte sie Kat, die bewusstlos im Inneren des Pentagramms lag. Ingrid sank in Dereks Armen zusammen.  
  
XVII  
  
"Mein Engel, mein Liebling!" Rachel drückte ihre Tochter feste an sich. "Mum, was ist denn? Wo sind wir? Ich habe so schlecht geträumt." weinte Kat. "Alles gut, mein Liebling, alles ist wieder gut. Mummy ist ja da." Rachel schloss ihr Kind noch fester in die Arme und konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen. Alex und Nick beobachteten froh und gerührt die Szene. "Sind die Schreine wieder verstaut?" fragte Alex. "Alles wieder, wie es sein soll." sagte Nick und meinte mehr, als nur die Schreine. "Wo sind eigentlich Ingrid und Derek?" "In Dereks Schlafzimmer:"  
  
Derek deckte seine Schwester zu und wollte gerade gehen, als Ingrid fragte: "Wieso? Wieso hat er uns gehen lassen?" "Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht ist doch noch ein kleiner Teil seines alten Selbsts da gewesen. Er war nicht immer so, wie er heute ist. Schlaf jetzt. Du musst dich erholen." Derek warf noch einen Blick auf seine Schwester und ging hinaus. Auch er fragte sich, warum Winston so einfach aufgegeben hatte, wo er seinem Ziel doch s nahe war. Derek sah seinen Vater nun mit etwas anderen Augen. Er war ein Geschöpf der dunklen Seite, aber das war er nicht immer gewesen. Er war anders, er hatte jedoch die falsche Entscheidung getroffen. Derek hoffte, dass ihm dieser Fehler nie passieren würde. Doch für was hatte er seine Freund, seine Familie? Sie gab ihm Kraft. Er ging zu Rachel und Kat. Er trat Rachel mit einem flauen Gefühl gegenüber, jedoch mit dem Wunsch, noch einmal das aufzubauen, was einmal zwischen ihnen geherrscht hatte: Freundschaft und Vertrauen. "Geht´s ihr gut?" "Sie hält alles für einen bösen Traum, sie wird sich schneller erholen, als wir denken." "Rachel, ich..." "Derek, ich weiß von Alex, was du beinahe getan hast, um meine Tochter zu retten. Ich werde dir das nie vergessen. Ich... lass uns Zeit." "Zeit, ja, die werden wir brauchen und wir haben sie."  
  
Nick ging hinunter in die Küche, alles war anders, vieles hatte sich geändert. Es würde nie mehr so sein wie früher, aber vielleicht würde es besser als früher. Sie hatten die Krise überstanden, was konnte ihnen jetzt noch passieren? Er hatte eine Familie; selbst in der schwärzesten Seele behielt die Familie irgendwo ihren Platz und bot Hoffnung in Zeiten der Not. Nick blickte zufrieden in die Zukunft, die vor ihm lag, so ganz ohne Papier und Formulare.  
  
ENDE 


End file.
